I Won't Give Up On Us
by heathersinclair1
Summary: When Severus proposes to Bella Fairbanks, a returning seventh year student, initially she wants to wait a year. Severus believes he has found the only woman since Lily whom he could ever love and experience a second chance at a new and happy life. Rated M for later chapters


Severus smiled at me from across the illuminated candlelight dinner is his quarters. "Are you happy here with me, Bella?"

"Yes." I smiled.

 _ **When I look into your eyes**_

 _ **It's like watching the night sky**_

 _ **Or a beautiful sunrise**_

 _ **Well, there's so much they hold**_

 _ **And just like them old stars  
**_

 _ **I see that you've come so far  
**_

 _ **To be right where you are  
**_

 _ **How old is your soul?**_

Severus smirked. "There is something of crucial significance I have been meaning to ask you..." He looked at me in apprehension. "I love you, Bella..." The Potions Master drew in a deep breath and blew it from his lungs loudly.

"Calm down..." I soothed. "You're far too anxious, Severus."

 _ **Well, I won't give up on us**_

 _ **Even if the skies get rough**_

 _ **I'm giving you all my love  
**_

 _ **I'm still looking up**_

Severus gave me a thin smile. "It has been six years. I have made many mistakes. However, you have always been there to guide me through the darkness. I would be greatly honored if you would be my wife."

I heard him inhale deeply into his lungs and exhale it quickly from them. All the while boring his obsidian orbs into me.

 _ **And when you're needing your space**_

 _ **To do some navigating**_

 _ **I'll be here patiently waiting  
**_

 _ **To see what you find**_

"I want to say yes, Severus." I said softly. "I don't know if we're ready yet for such a big step. I still have a year left at Hogwarts. And what if I have to leave you for the Ministry? I don't know that I want to be a professor yet."

Severus gave me a doleful look. "We could make this work, Bella. I can wait for you to graduate. I...I have never been as happy as when I am with you."

 ** _Cause even the stars they burn_**

 ** _Some even fall to the earth  
_**

 ** _We've got a lot to learn  
_**

 ** _God knows we're worth it  
_**

 ** _No, I won't give up_**

I could tell this wasn't easy for him.

"I know." I told him. "I want to be with you, too. But it's not that simple and it's not fair to you."

Severus sighed. "Do you love me as well, Bella?"

 ** _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_**

 ** _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
_**

 ** _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
_**

 ** _The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
_**

 ** _And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
_**

 ** _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
_**

 ** _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
_**

 ** _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_**

It wasn't easy for me to hear the sadness in his rich, baritone voice.

"Of course, I do." I assured him. "This is just a bit too fast for me."

 _ **I won't give up on us  
**_

 _ **Even if the skies get rough  
**_

 _ **I'm giving you all my love  
**_

 _ **I'm still looking up**_

 _ **I'm still looking up**_

Severus looked hurt. "Six years is too fast for you?" He stood up, walking over to the corner of the room.

A shaky breath was blown from his lungs.

"If you're trying to make me sorry, I am." I replied, coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around him. "Ok, you win. We'll wait a year and see how it goes. Stay engaged for the time being."

 _ **I won't give up on us**_

 _ **God knows I'm tough, he knows  
**_

 _ **We got a lot to learn  
**_

 _ **God knows we're worth it**_

Severus turned to face me. "Very well. You shall need this."

He handed me a silver and green box. Inside was a silver and emerald serpent engagement ring.

"Oh, Severus." I gushed. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Severus replied. He pulled me into a fiery kiss.

 ** _I won't give up on us  
_**

 ** _Even if the skies get rough  
_**

 ** _I'm giving you all my love  
_**

 ** _I'm still looking up[?}_**


End file.
